


Suitcase Fire

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [65]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campfires, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: I have a questionlaf: is it abt the halloween decorationsmore like HUNKules: nolaf: why notmore like HUNKules: bc instead of putting all of our cute magnets on the fridge I've been covering john in fake spider webs for the past five minutes and I was just wondering





	

**more like HUNKules** : I have a question  
  
**laf** : is it abt the halloween decorations  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no  
  
**laf** : why not  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc instead of putting all of our cute magnets on the fridge I've been covering john in fake spider webs for the past five minutes and I was just wondering  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what are we doing for thanksgiving/christmas this year  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc like my parents know we're together now and john has his siblings back  
  
**johnn** : I have my siblings back!!!  
  
**laf** : it's still really cute when you get excited abt it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I usually go to my parents' house for both  
  
**johnn** : you didn't last year for thanksgiving  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc I wanted to stay home with you  
  
**johnn** : aw I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but also seriously what are we doing  
  
**johnn** : let's have it here!!  
  
**laf** : we don't even have a dining table  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : let alone one that could seat 14 people  
  
**johnn** : 14??  
  
**laf** : me, you, hercules, alex, martha, martha m., david, henry, james, mary, sarah, hugh sr., hugh jr., elizabeth sanders  
  
**johnn** : oh shit  
  
**johnn** : we have room for a dining table  
  
**laf** : 14 people john  
  
**johnn** : right  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : IS EVERYONE HERE  
  
**johnn** : who is all supposed to be here  
  
**martha** : the laurenses and their spouses  
  
**johnn** : then yeah we're all here  
  
**martha** : OKAY BC IM SCREAMING  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
**martha** : SO I COME HOME RIGHT   
  
**martha** : AND DAVID, MARTHA, JAMES, AND MARY ARE ALL SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM  
  
**martha** : AND IM LIKE ???WHERES HENRY??? BC USUALLY HES DOWN HERE WITH THEM RIGHT  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I don't want to relive this  
  
**martha** : TOO BAD JEMMY YOU HAVE TO  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : FUCKFCK YOU PATSY  
  
**johnn** : ""that name died when I turned 14"  
  
**martha** : HE WAS ALIVE WHEN I WAS 14  
  
**johnn** : HE WAS E IG HT  
  
**martha** : ANYWAY SO JAMES IS LIKE ""IN HIS ROOM"" COMPLETELY DEAD INSIDE EXPRESSION SO IM LIKE ??? AND I GO UP THERE  
  
**martha** : GUESS WHOS LIVED HERE FOR TWO WEEKS  
  
**martha** : AND ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND  
  
**johnn** : SCREAMS  
  
**little lion** : WHATS HIS NAME OMG  
  
**laf** : we're supposed to be decorating for halloween  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : it's the middle of September  
  
**johnn** : SHHHSHSH MY BROTHER HAS A BOYFRIEND  
  
**martha** : I DONT KNOW HIS NAME I JUST SCREAMED AND SLAMMED THE DOOR CLOSED  
  
**martha manning** : THATS WHAT THAT WAS I THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS BEING MURDERED  
  
**martha** : you didn't even come out to check  
  
**martha manning** : I,,,,  
  
**little lion** : wow  
  
**johnn** : RUDE  
  
**laf** : yknow what else is rude john  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : noT HELPING US DECORATE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT YOU WENT INTO THE SPARE ROOM TO GET OUR CUTE PAINTINGS AND NEVER CAME BACK  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : it's??? still the middle of september????  
  
**martha manning** : ???cute paintings???  
  
**johnn** : IM COMING IM COMING  
  
**martha** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING  
  
**johnn** : SAME TBH  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WAIT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MARTHA  
  
**martha** : ???  
  
**martha manning** : I'm assuming you meant laurens but I'm here anyway just in case  
  
**david** : I'm here bc my wives are  
  
**martha** : aw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR THANKSGIVING/CHRISTMAS  
  
**martha** : FUCK  
  
**martha** : IDK WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THIS STUPID GALA THING WITH MY DAD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IS THAT WHAT I WAS MAKING YOU CLOTHES FOR  
  
**martha** : YES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : O H  
  
**laf** : HERCULES WE'RE NOT HAVING THANKSGIVING AT OUR HOUSE  
  
**laf** : FIRST OF ALL I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND IT  
  
**little lion** : RT  
  
**johnn** : WHITE!! MANS!! HOLIDAY!!  
  
**laf** : SECOND OF ALL WE DO NOT HAVE THE ROOM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE CAN  M A KE ROOM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE CAN HAVE LIKE A SEPARATE CHILDS TABLE  
  
**laf** : MARY IS THE ONLY CHILD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : james and henry can pass as children  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : excuse me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're like six  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : IM 15  
  
**more like HUNKules** : smol  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : IM TALLER THAN JOHN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but john is cute smol  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : RUDE  
  
**johnn** : LOVE YOU HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LOVE YOU TOO JOHNN  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : ew  
  
**martha** : wait who would all be coming to this  
  
**johnn** : ot4, you and your spouses, our siblings, hercules' parents, hercules' brother and his girlfriend  
  
**martha** : oh wow  
  
**martha** : we could have it here??  
  
**johnn** : but hercules' fam doesn't know you so idk how comfortable they'd be going to your house  
  
**martha** : true  
  
**johnn** : we should just have it at our house  
  
**laf** : do we have time to MOVE before this bc like  
  
**johnn** : I mean yeah  
  
**laf** : wait what  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : what's going on  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I WAS KIDDING JOHN  
  
**johnn** : I wasn't  
  
**johnn** : did any of us remember to talk to our landlord about renewing our lease  
  
**laf** : oh my god NO  
  
**little lion** : ARE YOU SERIOUS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FUCK  
  
**johnn** : I'm just saying we have a month and a half until we have to move out  
  
**little lion** : is that not enough time to renew our lease  
  
**johnn** : maybe but do we really want to live here for another year  
  
**little lion** : oh true  
  
**laf** : WE JUST REORGANIZED OUR CLOSET AND NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO EMPTY IT OUT  
  
**johnn** : SORRY???  
  
**laf** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS ARE WE ACTUALLY MOVING  
  
**johnn** : I GUESS??  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : haha okay so after deciding that we're apparently moving  
  
**martha** **manning** : ME  
  
**martha** : I  
  
**laf** : haha we forgot to renew our lease it's fine  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I'm not ready for adulthood  
  
**martha** : you have three years dear  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : still  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : aLSO HENRY'S BOYFRIEND'S NAME IS ERIC  
  
**martha** : HOW DO YOU KNOW IVE BEEN STANDING OUTSIDE OF HIS ROOM WAITING TO SCARE HIM FOR TEN MINUTES  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I WAS PEEING AND HE SAID IT AND YOUR WALLS ARE VERY THIN  
  
**laf** : did I need to hear this??  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : if I have to hear how disgustingly in love you are with my brother then you can stand to hear this  
  
**laf** : what a cruel six year old  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : IM FIFTEEN  
  
**laf** : I know it's just funny  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : FUCKCK YOU  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : love I have a question  
  
**johnn** : ??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how do you know you're love  
  
**johnn** : I don't I was just the first one of us to answer  
  
**more like HUNKules** : o h  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just got weirdly protective of that nickname sorry????  
  
**johnn** : it's fine love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : the question is to anyone who knows  
  
**little lion** : bc you're all the loves of my life therefore you're all love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**johnn** : what's the question babe  
  
**little lion** : are we supposed to continue decorating??  
  
**little lion** : bc apparently we're moving  
  
**little lion** : so like why would we??  
  
**laf** : I mean we have like a month so  
  
**little lion** : you're forgetting that our lease ends the same day that we moved in here for the first time ever  
  
**laf** : what  
  
**little lion** : our lease ends on the first of november dear  
  
**laf** : FUCK  
  
**laf** : we don't have to go full halloween but we're leaving the skelt4 out  
  
**laf** : are you all okay with that??  
  
**little lion** : yeah  
  
**johnn** : ye  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**laf** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : I HATE YOU ALL  
  
**martha** : MY BROTHER HAS A BOYFRIEND!!  
  
**johnn** : MY BROTHER HAS A BOYFRIEND!!  
  
**martha** : HENRY HAS  
  
**johnn** : A BOYFRIEND  
  
**martha** : MY BROTHER HAS A BOYFRIEND!!  
  
**johnn** : MY BROTHER HAS A BOYFRIEND!!  
  
**little lion** : amazing  
  
**the good henry** : I want a restraining order  
  
**the good henry** : bye it's been fun kids  
  
**martha** : HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING HIM  
  
**the good henry** : I DONT THINK WE'RE DATING  
  
**martha** : YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH HIM  
  
**the good henry** : YOUR POINT  
  
**martha** : DO YOU LIKE HIM  
  
**the good henry** : you are the worst sister ever  
  
**martha** : FALSE  
  
**martha** : ALSO YOU SHOULD TELL US BC WE'RE YOUR FAM  
  
**martha manning** : aw we're your fam  
  
**martha** : you're literally his sister-in-law  
  
**martha manning** : I know but still!!  
  
**martha** : aw ily  
  
**martha manning** : ily2!!  
  
**martha** : ALSO @@@@HENRY DO YOU LIKE HIM  
  
**the good henry** : MAYBE  
  
**martha** : A H H H H H H  
  
**the good henry** : he just asked what I'm looking at on my phone goodbye kids I'm descending  
  
**more like HUNKules** : isn't it ascending  
  
**the good henry** : not in my case  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**johnn** : BE SAFE  
  
**martha** : USE PROTECTION  
  
**martha** : HE JUST OPENED THE DOOR AND THREW HIS SHOE AT ME  
  
**martha** : if our children were biters I would send them all after you  
  
**the good henry** : jack is literally in here with us he would never  
  
**martha** : the narnia babs are still somewhere here I could send them after you  
  
**the good henry** : you would never  
  
**martha manning** : PETER IS ATTACKING  
  
**the good henry** : OH GOD  
  
\---  
  
**martha manning** : henry is dead!!!  
  
**martha** : you?? come out of our room when my brother gets murdered but not me???  
  
**martha manning** : if peter starts killin people I need to get pictures to document his progress  
  
**martha** : oh true  
  
**the good henry** : ABSOLUTELY RUDE  
  
**the good henry** : he just saw those messages and thinks they're cute I hate you all  
  
**martha** : shhhshhsh we're getting you a husband  
  
**the good henry** : SHUT UP  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : JOHN  
  
**johnn** : okay okay private chat  
  
**martha** : COME OVER FOR DINNER  
  
**johnn** : okay??  
  
**johnn** : wait why what are we doing  
  
**martha** : I INVITED ERIC TO STAY FOR DINNER AND HENRY IS LITERALLY GOING TO KILL ME  
  
**martha** : AND I THINK ITS FUNNY AND YOU NEED TO BE HERE FOR IT  
  
**martha** : BRING YOUR SIGNIFS  
  
**johnn** : wherever I go I take them with me  
  
**martha** : YAY  
  
**johnn** : wait would we be coming over  
  
**johnn** : bc at like 8 we have to go to the washington's to burn a suitcase and make s'mores  
  
**martha** : I  
  
**martha** : george washington??  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**martha** : doesn't he own that really big company  
  
**johnn** : he's our boss martha  
  
**martha** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : YEAH??  
  
**martha** : OH MY GOD ARE YOU LIKE RICH  
  
**johnn** : ???WE'RE WELL OFF I GUESS???  
  
**martha** : OH MY GOD  
  
**martha** : WERE EATING AT SIX  
  
**johnn** : OKAY  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : we've been invited to dinner  
  
**little lion** : I love dinner  
  
**laf** : would you even remember to eat it if it wasn't for us  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**laf** : out of Mother Husbanding  
  
**little lion** : anyway  
  
**little lion** : when  
  
**johnn** : six  
  
**little lion** : do they wanna come with us to the suitcase burning??  
  
**laf** : I'll ask gwash if they can  
  
**little lion** : wait let me do it  
  
**laf** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : so,,,,,,  
  
**GWASH** : you and your spouses are going to kill me one day  
  
**little lion** : I wouldn't put it past us  
  
**GWASH** : I  
  
**GWASH:** what is this about  
  
**little** **lion** : can we bring some people to the Burning  
  
**GWASH** : it depends on who  
  
**little lion** : john's siblings and their respective signifs  
  
**GWASH** : I didn't know john talked to his siblings anymore  
  
**little lion** : he talked to them for the first time in five years a few weeks ago  
  
**GWASH** : good for him  
  
**GWASH** : what are their names though so there's no confusion  
  
**little lion** : oh two of the people coming are named martha  
  
**GWASH** : john has two siblings named martha?  
  
**little lion** : no he has a sister named martha and she has a girlfriend named martha  
  
**little lion** : the two marthas also have a boyfriend named david  
  
**GWASH** : three marthas in one place  
  
**little lion** : maybe if they all link pinkies a vortex will open  
  
**GWASH** : who else is coming  
  
**little lion** : henry jr., john's 17 year old brother and his Maybe boyfriend eric  
  
**GWASH** : oh dear lord  
  
**little lion** : james, john's 15 year old brother who is like,,,,really angry all the time but he's really nice irl  
  
**GWASH** : oh well as long as he's nice  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN THERES MARY, JOHNS 10 YEAR OLD LITTLE SISTER WHO THINKS IM 50  
  
**GWASH** : how old is she going to think I am just so I can be prepared  
  
**little lion** : I don't know I told her I was 26 and she didn't believe me  
  
**GWASH** : well  
  
**GWASH** : to be fair  
  
**little lion** : S I R  
  
**GWASH** : sorry son  
  
**little lion** : I'm not having the son conversation with you again bye bye bye bye bye  
  
**GWASH** : bye  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he said yes  
  
**johnn** : that was like a 15 minutes ago???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he was explaining your siblings to him  
  
**johnn** : ???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he's sitting on my lap  
  
**johnn** : oh  
  
**johnn** : what did he say about mary  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ""john's 10 year old sister who thinks I'm 50""  
  
**little lion** : DO I REALLY LOOK T H A T 50  
  
**little lion** : LIKE TO ME I DO BUT TO YOU ALL ???  
  
**johnn** : you don't look 50  
  
**laf** : you don't  
  
**little lion** : small children don't lie tho  
  
**laf** : small children have the perspective of small children tho  
  
**laf** : also 10 year olds totally lie are you kidding me  
  
**little lion** : one of them is going to be president someday and they're already lying  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : this is unbelievable  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**johnn** : can we sleep before we go to martha's  
  
**little lion** : please  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm coming too  
  
**laf** : I mean it wasn't part of my plan but okay  
  
**johnn** : yay  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : you're late  
  
**johnn** : WE SLEPT LATE DONT DO THIS  
  
**martha** : WHO GOES TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE A VERY SLEEPY RELATIONSHIP EXCUSE ME?????  
  
**laf** : speaking of alex almost just fell asleep while walking down the stairs  
  
**laf** : I would too if I wasn't wearing heels  
  
**martha** : GET HERE QUICKLY  
  
**the good henry** : YOU DID N O T INVITE THEM  
  
**johnn** : RUDE  
  
**the good henry** : IM RUNNING AWAY BYE  
  
**johnn** : WHAT COULD GO WRONG  
  
**the good henry** : EVERYTHING  
  
**johnn** : OKAY LET ME REPHRASE  
  
**johnn** : WHAT CAN HAPPEN SPECIFICALLY BC ME AND MY SPOUSES ARE COMING  
  
**the good henry** : ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN AND I WOULDNT PUT IT PAST ANY OF YOU  
  
**johnn** : YOUVE ONLY MET THEM LIKE THREE TIMES  
  
**the good henry** : EXACTLY MY POINT  
  
**little lion** : I RESENT THAT STATEMENT  
  
**the good henry** : SEE  
  
**johnn** : HE'S ASLEEP RN LET HIM LIVE  
  
**the good henry** : this is the worst day of my life  
  
**johnn** : also we're all going somewhere to burn a suitcase after this btw  
  
**the good henry** : I  
  
**johnn** : you can't get out of it  
  
**martha** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : that was the worst thing ever  
  
**johnn** : we didn't embarrass you that much  
  
**the good henry** : I think he's scared of you  
  
**laf** : good  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait why would he be??  
  
**the good henry** : you all,,,,finish each other sentences  
  
**the good henry** : literally all the time I can't even remember when any of you completed a sentence on your own  
  
**the good henry** : and also you move weirdly  
  
**johnn** : excuse me  
  
**the good henry** : it looks practiced  
  
**laf** : what  
  
**the good henry** : like if one of you move your right arm the other one does something to accommodate the change  
  
**johnn** : it's a subconscious thing I guess  
  
**little lion** : oh I've noticed that  
  
**laf** : how  
  
**little lion** : bc when I'm Awake and y'all are Not, you do it in your sleep  
  
**laf** : aw that's cute  
  
**little lion** : I imagine it's how we're all able to not fall off of our bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : O H THAT MAKES SENSE  
  
**the good henry** : also you can do tHAT  
  
**johnn** : YOU CANT JUST MAKE US GUESS THE MANNERISMS THAT WE'VE SPENT HALF A DECADE FORMING YOU HAVE TO TELL US  
  
**the good henry** : YOU HAVE CONVERSATIONS AMONGST YOURSELVES IN A GROUP OF PEOPLE AND THEN EVERYONE IS JUST SO DISTRACTED BY HOW YOU TALK THAT THEY JUST STARE AT YOU  
  
**laf** : I feel like I'm being dragged  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**the good henry** : GIVE ME THE ADDRESS TO WHEREVER WE'RE GOING IM TAKING MARTHAS CAR  
  
**martha** : unless you're taking our siblings and one of my signifs with you you have to take the other car  
  
**johnn** : you have two cars??  
  
**martha** : yeah we have an actual nORMAL CAR  
  
**martha** : and then we have a sports car  
  
**johnn** : WHY  
  
**martha** : david got really drunk once and bought it  
  
**david** : it was a mistake but it's cute so we kept it  
  
**johnn** : YOURE LETTING HENRY DRIVE A SPORTS CAR??  
  
**martha** : IM GETTING HIM A HUSBAND  
  
**the good henry** : I HA T E  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : hello I have a question  
  
**martha manning** : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING WHILE DRIVING  
  
**the good henry** : this is eric  
  
**laf** : fuck  
  
**martha manning** : WHY ARE Y O U TEXTING WHILE DRIVING  
  
**laf** : hercules is driving??  
  
**martha manning** : wine makes me tired  
  
**david** : then why did you drink it  
  
**martha manning** : do I look like the kind of person to turn down wine  
  
**david** : you look beautiful  
  
**martha manning** : I  
  
**martha manning** : I love you so much  
  
**david** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : not relevant rn but literally same @ the wine thing  
  
**laf** : it was nice wine tho  
  
**martha manning** : I feel like we could be wine people together  
  
**laf** : we should join a club  
  
**martha manning** : I'd be down  
  
**little lion** : didn't eric have a question  
  
**martha manning** : right  
  
**the good henry** : this is henry's question but like also mine  
  
**the good henry** : why are we burning a suitcase  
  
**laf** : it's a thing from the past and it has to go  
  
**the good henry** : same??  
  
**laf** : also are you afraid of us  
  
**the good henry** : who  
  
**laf** : me and my three husbands  
  
**the good henry** : yes but not like in a bad way  
  
**laf** : perfect  
  
**little lion** : why are you so chill with people being afraid of us in like a casual way  
  
**laf** : bc we're goals and people know it  
  
**little lion** : okay true  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE HERE  
  
\---  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : ISNT HE LIKE THE GOD OF SOMETHING  
  
**little lion** : WHAT ARE YOU TLAKING ABOUT  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : LIEK DOESNT HE OWN SOMETHING RELALY BIG  
  
**little lion** : YES HES OUR BOSS  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**little lion** : DOES NOBODY KNOW THAT WE WORK FOR HIM  
  
**johnn** : LITERALLY NO  
  
**little lion** : LAF  
  
**laf** : ??  
  
**little lion** : WE SHOULD SHOW JOHN AND HERCULES THE ROOM WE LIVED IN  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD YES  
  
**little lion** : COME WITH US  
  
**johnn** : IM SO AFRAID LITERALLY  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : has anybody even been in this room since we left it  
  
**laf** : nO  
  
**little lion** : literally the carpet still has the marks from where I rolled your suitcase in and forced you to pack your shit up the DAY before we went back  
  
**laf** : I bet if I looked I could find the bag of animal crackers I left in here  
  
**little lion** : ew  
  
**johnn** : this is where you slept for a whole summer  
  
**laf** : yes!!  
  
**johnn** : why is this bed bigger than ours  
  
**laf** : I never,,,,really,,,,,,noticed  
  
**laf** : me and alex were like glued to each other 25/8 so like  
  
**little lion** : yeah literally we were always touching in some way  
  
**johnn** : and you never had sex once that whole summer  
  
**laf** : I don't know how  
  
**little lion** : I know two days before we went back martha thought we were having sex in here,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : I know that look alexander  
  
**little lion** : five years later  
  
**little lion** : wanna make her right  
  
**johnn** : a question: do you ever chill  
  
**little lion** : an answer: no  
  
**little lion** : my own question: are you in or not  
  
**little lion** : and I mean that in more ways than one  
  
**laf** : I'm down  
  
**johnn** : are you serious  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**johnn** : I feel like it's Because you guys slept here for a summer and never slept Together here for the summer that you want to do this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I kind of want to do it too  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : come on~~~  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**laf** : think abt it  
  
**johnn** : we have No Time  
  
**little lion** : your point  
  
**johnn** : oh my god one or all of you convince me that this is a somewhat good idea  
  
**laf** : they're meeting gwash  
  
**little lion** : they're v starstruck  
  
**laf** : and martha is basically a goddess  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'd be surprised if they even knew we were gone  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**johnn** : let's go  
  
\---  
  
**MWASH** : where are you all??  
  
**MWASH** : your sister in law told me that you went up to your old room but it's been like twenty minutes  
  
**laf** : we'll be down in a minute  
  
**MWASH** : wait  
  
**laf** : **,,,,,,**  
  
**MWASH:** did you four actually  
  
**laf** : sorry martha  
  
**MWASH** : I  
  
**MWASH** : five years after you move out of my house  
  
**MWASH** : you do this  
  
**laf** : ;^) ;^) ;^) ;^) ;^) ;^) ;^)  
  
**MWASH** : don't quote me to me  
  
\---  
  
**martha** : are you kidding me  
  
**johnn** : don't talk about it I was seduced  
  
**martha** : we were here to burn a suitcase and make s'mores??  
  
**johnn** : well I got s'more of a burning feeling than this suitcase ever will  
  
**martha** : ew  
  
**johnn** : a good burning feeling tho,,,,  
  
**martha** : sTOP  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : like a question  
  
**the good henry** : how stupid do you think we are  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**martha manning** : I'm so grossed out  
  
**johnn** : tbh tho  
  
**laf** : we weren't trying to  
  
**little lion** : cover it up THAT much like  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we weren't gonna walk out completely obvious  
  
**laf** : but like at the same time why deny it  
  
**the good henry** : stop typing how you talk  
  
**laf** : oops??  
  
**laf** : TIME TO BURN THE SUITCASE  
  
**little lion** : BANSHEE SCREECH  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : have we all seen camp rock 2  
  
**laf** : that movie came out a day before we met  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : don't yoU HAVE YOUR OWN GROUP CHAT TO BE GROSS IN  
  
laf: yeah sorry  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : that movie came out a day before we met  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**johnn** : we watch it when we have our disney marathons so yeah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ye  
  
**little lion** : wanna sing the song they sing after the final jam when they're sitting around the campfire  
  
**laf** : **yes**  
  
**johnn:** oh god we haven't harmonized in a really long time  
  
**laf** : the fact that we've done it before  
  
**little lion** : THREE TWO ONE  
  
\---  
  
**martha manning** : I'm so scared of them  
  
**david** : this sounds so pretty tho  
  
**martha manning** : wanna hold hands  
  
**martha** : wAIT I WANNA HOLD HANDS TOO IM HELPING CARRY GRAHAM CRACKERS  
  
**martha manning** : I have two hands dear  
  
**martha** : I know but still  
  
**martha manning** : I'm waiting for you don't worry  
  
**martha** : IM HERE IM HERE  
  
\---  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : THIS IS OUR SONG  
  
**the good henry** : THATS ALL THAT MATTERS  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : CAUSE WE ALL BELONG  
  
**the good henry** : RIGHT HERE TOGETHER  
  
**the coolest brother you** got: THERES NOTHIN BETTER  
  
**the good henry** : THAN SINGING ALONG  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : THIS IS OUR SUMMER  
  
**the good henry** : THIS IS OUR SO  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I'm trying to have a brother bonding moment and you start making out with your Maybe boyfriend  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : absolutely rude  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : there's so much melted marshmallow on my phone screen  
  
**laf:** hard knock life babe  
  
**little lion** : we can sing that too  
  
**johnn** : like I said  
  
**johnn** : acapella group  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**laf:** no  
  
**more like HUNKules** : never  
  
**johnn:** RUDE  
  
\---  
  
**MWASH:** tell your siblings it was fun meeting them!!  
  
**johnn** : have I always had your number??  
  
**johnn** : like no disrespect you're a goddess and I definitely will tell them but I don't remember you ever giving me your number??  
  
**MWASH** : I'm not sure either???  
  
**johnn** : w/e thanks martha!!  
  
**MWASH** : no problem john!!  
  
\---  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I have a question  
  
**johnn** : it's four in the morning  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : and yet here you are  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,your question?  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : are any of the laurens kids straight??  
  
**johnn:** what  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : bc you're super gay (with the exception of lafayette bc they're not male??)  
  
**johnn** : yes that's correct  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : and then martha is bi  
  
**martha** : lmao hi  
  
**little lion** : bi bros for life  
  
**martha** : *finger guns*  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : and then henry is ??  
  
**the good henry** : I'm also Very Gay  
  
**johnn:** aye  
  
**the good henry** : aye  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : and then I'm aroace  
  
**johnn** : wait what  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : did I never tell you that  
  
**martha:** N O  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : oH  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : well I am  
  
**martha:** MY BABY BROTHER  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : six years  
  
**martha** : IM SO PROUD  
  
**martha manning** : me, you, and david should have an archery thing  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : why  
  
**martha manning** : the ace archers  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I  
  
**martha manning** : get it  
  
**martha manning** : bc we'd be archers  
  
**martha manning** : and we're all ace  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : I no longer know you  
  
**martha manning** : RUDE

**Author's Note:**

> IM YELLING THESE ARE JUST GONNA KEEP GETTING LONGER AND LONGER 
> 
> ALSO I WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR MY HISTORY TEST TOMORROW HAHA


End file.
